


Demure, Beautiful Housewife is Alone While Husband is Away on a Trip. Dirty, Lecherous Neighbor Makes His Move!!! The Hard Choice Between Faithfulness and Hot Se〇en!!!

by lovehotelreservation



Series: Man Service [4]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, F/M, Porn, Pornstars, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: It's one thing to be noticed by senpai.It's another thing to be noticed by your JAV star senpai on the set of your upcoming porno film together.





	Demure, Beautiful Housewife is Alone While Husband is Away on a Trip. Dirty, Lecherous Neighbor Makes His Move!!! The Hard Choice Between Faithfulness and Hot Se〇en!!!

**Author's Note:**

> SMH THE FACT THAT I AM SAVING MY TICKETS AND CRYSTALS FOR THIS NASTY HOE
> 
> _(：3 」∠ )_ And yet I love him so
> 
> _Chell you're always spoiling us omg ;_; Maybe reader meets Belial for the first time...on set for the AV they're going to shoot together. Commence lewdness!_

In terms of occupation and making a living, not many people in the world could say that they show up to a rented apartment suite to meet a stranger whom they will fuck just an hour after meeting for the first time.

All while being filmed for the sake of future DVD distribution.

And yet, this was the case for you on this afternoon, dressed as the sweet housewife you were meant to portray, squealing and writhing as you continued to bounce up and down the long and thick hard cock of the man who was far from a stranger to you.

Belial.

A huge name in the Japanese adult video industry.

In more ways than one, considering how many pixels were used to censor his cock.

No matter the theme, no matter the “plot”, no matter the co-star(s), he was always delighted to sign on.

Being a newbie to the industry, you still were getting used to viewing him and other veteran adult stars as your pornstar senpai, let alone going from admiring him from his filmography–which you illegally streamed, as you so infamously confessed to in an interview–to starring in a 2-hour long porno with him.

_Demure, Beautiful Housewife is Alone While Husband is Away on a Trip. Dirty, Lecherous Neighbor Makes His Move!!! The Hard Choice Between Faithfulness and Hot Se〇en!!!_

While your knees nearly gave way when you found out the concept and all the kinks that were to go with this DVD, your heart skipped a beat when you realized that Belial would be your co-star. Handsomeness and all, he was utterly depraved, disgustingly lewd and horrendously lascivious.

Which was why you were so excited to meet the man who inspired most if not all of your fantasies.

It was said to never meet your idols at the risk of disappointment, but upon meeting Belial, who instantly drew you into an embrace as soon as you were within reach, the words he purred into your ear was fantasy come to life,

_“I’ve been keeping an eye on you since your debut, beautiful~ Don’t expect me to go easy on you, okay? I need to punish you for watching my work illegally~”_

And he certainly kept to his word.

When he was initially seducing you in the _genkan_ of the apartment, the sensation of his large hands groping your breasts and feeling up your ass while his smirking lips ravaged your neck with teasing nips and kisses was nothing short of exquisite.

He played to character, the huskiness of his voice making you shiver as he improvised his dialogue, far removed from what the script initially entailed.

_“Your husband’s gone for a bit, no? Looks like I’ll need to fuck you as much as I can– Ahh, even better, I’ll keep fucking you even when he comes back~ You’d like that, wouldn’t you, baby? That look in your eyes: you’re just begging to be my cockslave~”_

Somehow with him, compared to any other co-star you’ve had, it was as though you were dragged into a depraved little universe in which only the two of you existed. Still fresh into your career, you were always so conscious of the filming crew, but even while Belial had you facing the cameras while he gleefully bounced you onto his dick, you couldn’t make sense of anything or anyone else but him.

The scheduled 2 hours were flying by at this point, but between you and Belial, the both of you were already looking to taking your filmed intimacy off-screen.


End file.
